Transformers: star-crossed
by Cara221x
Summary: (Takes place in first movie) Sally is Sam older sister, how will the movie go with her around, but she is no ordinary girl and she doesnt even know it (oc/bumblebee)
1. chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction of Transformers, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tranformers but I wish I did though XD but I do own my OC**

 **Prologue**

'Before time began, there was the Cube. We do not know where it comes from only that, it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... With life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... Was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope was lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.

But we were already too late.'

 ** _*Getting the car*_**

Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up." I heard Mr Hosney call my idiotic brother for his presentation.

You are probably wondering who I am, well my name is Sally Witwicky, I'm the older sister to Sam Witwicky by a year, I'm a little bit shorter than Sam but I don't let that bother me, anyways unlike my idiot brother I have blue eyes that glows, odd right? anyways I have long blonde hair which by the way is odd considering no one in my family has blonde hair, which makes me feel unique. Anyways back to my idiotic brother.

'Please get an A Sam, I beg you" prayed inside my mind.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff" Sam muttered getting all of his stuff out, which I quickly realised it was our great great grandfather stuff. I'm still pissed at him for trying to sell them, honestly those are our great grandfather stuff.

I heard Trent say "watch this." I saw him fling what appeared to be a elastic band being flung towards Sam. "Leave my brother alone, asshole" I shot at him, but I didn't miss that most of the students was laughing.

"Miss Witwicky, watch your language and whoever did that responsibility please." Mr Hosney said annoyed and clearly bored out of his mind.

As Sam started to get on with his presentation, my mind went somewhere else imagining what our car gonna be like, hopefully Sam gets an A.

After the bell rang I headed out while Sam stayed behind, while headed towards the car and wait for Sam to come back. "Do you think he got another A Sally?" My father said waiting patiently for Sam to come out. " I don't know, but he better get an A" I said hopefully, cause of if he didn't all our hard work will be going down the drain.

If that happens talk about all that hard work going down the drain...

 _A few minutes later..._

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam came running up to the care excitedly 'please tell he got an A" I thought happily. "So?" Asked dad wanting to see if he got an A. "A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam said really quickly waving the paper infront of dad.

"Wait, wait. I can't see." Dad said as he looked at the paper "it's an A." He confirmed me and Sam held our breathes until Sam spoke up "So we good to get our own car?" I looked at dad for reply please yes! "You're both good" he said starting to drive towards our first car. We both cheered out happily.

After a while driving that felt like an eternity dad finally spoke up "I got a little suprise for you, both" we looked st each other before Sam replied " what kind of s.." Sam asked but didn't get to finish what he was saying as we turned and was currently driving towards a car dealership that sells porche's 'too good to be true' I mentally thought but Sam being overly excited didn't think about it. "No. No, no, no, no! Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Sam said nearly containing his excitement "Sam, he is kidding." I said laughing but Sam being a dimwit wasn't listening to me. See what I mean he just doesn't think, dad a cheap skate he would never, NEVER buy us a porche for our first car.

"Your sister is right, I'm not getting you a porche for your first car." Dad said chuckling at Sam face, it is kinda funny though Aahahah.

"You think that funny" Sam said annoyed at us for laughing at him, I bet he be laughing is well if it was the over way around, but this is Sam for you. " it is kinda funny Sam" I said calming down from laughing.

"Yeah, we think it funny" laughing a little bit before completely calming down.

Eventually we drove into a car dealership with a clown swinging a sign, know here the thing I hate clowns, they creepy and damn right scary, they ARE my worst nightmare.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said half a car not half of peice of crap, dad." Sam uttered disdainfully, I ignored what Sam was saying and looked around to find the perfect car in this heap of junk.

I looked around and spotted a yellow and black racing stripes comaro, "What is a lovely car doing in a place like this?" I muttered out loud, getting into the driver side, I ran my hand over the steering wheel, and I think it shuddered... Pff no it obviously didn't shudder, it just my imagination.

" Wow, didn't expect a car like this to be sold here" I heard Sam say shoving me into the passenger seat. ' not cool Sam, not cool' I thought glaring at him.

"Feels good" Sam said smiling like an idiot.

"How much?" Dad said to Bobby B at least that what I think his name was, wasn't really listening to guy.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job" Bobby B said examine the car but was cut off by Sam "yeah, but the paint faded?" I looked at Sam and then back at Bobby B.

"Y-yeah, but it custom." He stated matter of fact "Sam it official, I love this car!" I said looking at Sam, giving him the look that says 'We are most getting this car'.

"It's custom faded?" Sam said again, I role my eyes yes idiot it custom faded. "Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby said annoyed at Sam, "Five grand" Bobby B said to our dad 'you serious, five grand dad won't pay that much' I thought bitterly.

"Nope not paying over four thousand, sorry" dad stated, yep told you cheap skate Urhhh it only thousand more...

"Come on kids out of the car" Bobby said leaning down on the passenger side door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam said stubbornly at the guy. 'I so wanted this car' guess back to getting one of thise cars, can you even call them cars?

"Well, sometimes the cars pick a driver with cheap ass father, out the car" Bobby B said heading other to the next car "now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut" I heard him say but I started ignoring him as I quickly looked over the comaro interior one last time.

Sam eventually got out but for some reason I couldn't get out as the passenger door seemed to be locked, before I realise what happened the passenger door swung open.

"That wasn't me!" I said alarmed at what just happened. "No, no ,no worries I will have Manny fix it right up" Bobby B said 'few that could of been close.

That when I heard the comers radio click on and then the next thing I know is this loud noise coming from it and by my and Sam luck all the cars except the Comaro Windows broke.

Bobby B looked around shocked and put up four fingers "f-four thousand" he gasped.

 **Well this took me forever to right up but so worth it anyways hoped you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back hope you are enjoying this series as much as I am, yes I am a Transformers fan, favourite character BUMBLEBEE.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any right own Transformers, although I bet we all wish we did XD, but I do own my oc. Enjoy.**

 ***The party***

'There is not a word out there how happy I am to get this car' I thought heading upstairs happily.

"Hey Sally, listen can I use the car first I'm going to a party today" Sam said from behind me, I turned around looking at him, not saying anything at all, and it finally hit me, I started laughing. "Ahah ahah you, party, ahahahah good joke Sam" I said taking big gasps to calm myself down.

"It wasn't a joke" Sam huffed in annoyance, 'Okay, this is a first' I mentally thought. "Okay but if your going to a party, then the car must look amazing, by which we are gonna give it a wash, also I want to come with" I said looking Sam dead in the eye, if he going to a party then I have to see why he want to go to this party, most likely Mikala is there no doubt.

"Okay, but don't embarrass me" Sam said heading back down stairs, "me embarrass you, come on Sam we both know it always Miles who embarrasses you" I said laughing but he ignored me as per usual.

I headed outside to get the hose out and get some sponges and a bucket of water for washing the car, by the time Sam came out everything was ready.

"Okay you do the right side, I will the left okay?" I said to Sam he nodded agreeing 'at least he agreeing and not argueing about it' I thought amusingly. As I started butting the sponge on the car I felt it shudder again 'Okay... Now I know I'm not imagining things again, maybe it haunted, no wait maybe it a...' I thought trailing off into my own imagination again.

"Earth to Sally, are you in there?" Sam asked waving his hand infront of my face, I snapped out of my imagination immediately. "Oh yeah, I'm fine just getting Urhhh lost in my thoughts" I said giving the car one last rinse before heading back inside to clean myself up before going to this party.

 _A few minutes later_

Me and Sam headed outside to go this party he was apparently invited to, maybe he wasn't invited instead he crashing it. I looked at Sam suspiciously, 'Nahh, my brother doesn't have the guts to do that' I mentally slapped myself of him actually doing that.

"Ron, this one is uneven" I head mum say as we headed through the back door, " yeah, probably" Ron muttered doing the pavement, honestly he refuses other people doing it, this is why we don't have a professional do it instead.

"Ah, Sam..." Dad said looking up at Sam, who by the way is on the grass dad hates it, but Sam being stubborn always go on the grass no matter what dad says.

I just headed for the car and got into the passenger seat, I looked at the steering wheel, noticing the logo 'huh, what a strange symbol but oddly familiar' I thought wiping over the symbol with my thumb, there it goes shuddering again.

Sam eventually got into the car and started to drive to go pick up miles. I hate Miles, reason he an idiot. Plus he is always poking me to get a laugh out of my reaction also demanding.

"Okay, sweat cheeks into the back" Miles stated opening the door, waiting for me to get in the back. I looked at the back then back at him. "How about a big fat no"I said glaring at him.

"Miles, just get into the back" Sam said tapping the steering wheel impatiently, I smirked at this watching Mile get into the back mumbling something about annoying friends sisters, paid him no mind.

After a few minutes miles started kicking the passenger seat, which was pissing me off! " Miles if you don't stop kicking my seat then I will personally make your life hell" I glared at Miles which made him look very nervous and scared.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked while we arrived at the lake or what're you people like to call it.

"Wait, so your crashing a party now Sam?! That new." I laughed at this, who new he had it in him.

""Sally, shut up and of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam said parking the car on the side of the road. Sometimes I think he smart but other times I think he can be so... What the word, oh yeah stupid.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god, dude Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird miles." Sam said getting really excited cause of Mikaela here. _I don't get my brother sometimes, he knows she has a boyfriend, who happens to be Sam tormentor Trent._

"Same to you Sally" he muttered before getting out of the car. " Sam I never do anything weird, you know that!" I stated very calmly but I was thinking I should do something to embarrass Sam but Miles beat me to it.

"Hi. Hey, bro. That car. It nice. So what you guys doing here and what is a chick like you hanging out with these losers?" Trent said looking over at us.

"First of al Trenie, Sam my brother. So technically I'm stuck with him, but you can kiss my ass for all I care." I said before turning around and heading towards the car. _I really hate him._

I got into the back seat to lay down and think about why on earth made me come along. The radio clicked on with people cheering which startled me. "Okay, that was weird" I said quietly looking around to see if Sam or Miles put the radio on for a second.

After a few minutes Sam and Miles headed towards the car. Miles being an idiot and climbing in through the window "Miles there is such a thing called a door!" I said annoyed at him. Sam was staring off looking at something or should I say someone. The radio turned itself on " _Who's gonna drive you home-"_ okay it official this car is haunted...

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles said trying to turn it off. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight..." Sam trailed off, oh JOY this should be funny. "What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles complained.

I didn't listen to what Sam said afterwards but I laughed at Miles face when he got kicked out the car, that was priceless.

Sam drove up towards where Mikaela was heading to go home, "Mikaela! It's Sam." Sam called as he pulled up beside Mikaela. "Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." She asked her head to say no " you sure?" Sam asked to make spcertain it wasn't him, she just nodded again, jeez when is she gonna speak.

"So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home, I mean- give you a ride home in my car to your house." Sam frantically said, but I nearly burst end out laughing on what he said. This is probably the most embarrassing thing he said in his life. Ahah

As soon as she got on Sam started driving, but of course like usual I'm unnoticed in the back seat. After a few minutes I fall asleep in the backseat.

 _*timeskip..._

 ** _Sam PoV_**

"That's stupid... That was a stupid line. There more than meets the eye with you..." I mumbled before heading home.

I parked the car and then got out of the car. I'm so tired that it doesn't occur to me that I'm forgetting something, meh whatever it is, it can wait till morning I thought getting changed and into bed falling fast asleep.

 **Sorry if this took a while. Anyways Sam PoV are rare may happen once I don't know yet.**


End file.
